


Butterfly Season

by shoelace_and_friends



Category: LazyTown
Genre: "for the love of cake", Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen, Short One Shot, Sportarobbie...if you really squint really hard, Tumblr Prompt, a little goofy, juuuuust a little, poor Robbo my boy, poor robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelace_and_friends/pseuds/shoelace_and_friends
Summary: An old drabble from a while back."Spring time in Lazy Town, the butterflies are out and about and Robbie's hiding away because his wings just won't settle. He's been buzzing around his lair for the past day feeling like a freak when Sportacus comes to see if he's alright."





	Butterfly Season

_FOR THE LOVE OF CAKE_ , _**W H E R E**_ did Robbie leave that first-aid kit of his? 

The villain grumbled, pushing half of the objects on his cluttered work table to the floor with one frustrated swipe. He couldn’t find the damn thing, and his back was _aching._ He could feel his muscles literally _THROBBING_ with pain, and he so _desperately_ needed a heating pad to quell his misery. 

He couldn’t just _leave_ the lair and head to the general store to buy one either. First off, the sun was _too bright_ outside and there were ***shivers*** _children_ _PLAYING_ out there. And secondly, it was _that_  time of year again, where the butterflies came out from their hibernation- or out from underground or from Mexico or _whatever the hell_ it was that the butterflies did during the winter.

You would think that for someone who was basically part butterfly _himself,_ Robbie would know more about these things.  

 _Anyway,_ the trouble was that whenever butterfly season rolled around, Robbie’s wings would sprout out from his back and whenever they did, it was _AGONIZING._ But he couldn’t just- _let_  people see himself like this. The children wouldn’t leave him alone or stop asking questions about his wings if he went out there; Candy-boy might want to _touch them_ with his sticky little hands, and Stinky might try to claim the wings as _his._ But _worst of all-_ Sportaflippity-flip would probably get all _excited_ and _jumpy_ around him and he doesn’t need _that_  on top of his sore back. 

 _“Maybe…”_ Robbie’s eyes scaled up a bookshelf full of old blueprints and manuals, stopping at the very top. “..the first-aid kit is up there-” He whined though. He’d have to _fly_ up there if he wanted to get it. _Why_  did he even build himself a bookshelf that tall? 

He decided however, that retrieving the first-aid kit would be worth the couple seconds of not being lazy, and he began to flutter his way up toward the ceiling- only to bump his head against a light fixture.  

“OUCH! _AUGH!”_ The fae grumbled, rubbing his head in annoyance, feeling small tears form at the corners of his eyes. That _really_  hurt. His lower lip jutted out in a pout, and he was just about ready to _tear_ that damned hanging lamp off of the ceiling when he heard a sudden thumping blare in through his loud speakers- a _familiar_  thumping. 

 _“Please, almighty candy Gods,”_ he thought to himself.   _"DON’T let that be who I THINK it is-”_

But alas, he heard the hatch to his lair open and just as he had feared, none other than the jumping blue elf himself had just- _hopped_  into his lair, uninvited, and unannounced. 

“Robbie! My crystal beeped and I came here as fast as I could! Did you hurt yourse-” the elf gasped mid sentence, both hands moving up to cover his mouth. Robbie froze, having a feeling that he knew what was coming.   
  
“Robbie…” The elf began, blue eyes wide.   
  
 _“Please don’t…”_ he pleaded in his head.   
  
“Robbie…you…”   
  
 _“Please, I **beg** …” _  
  
“Robbie-” The elf could barely contain his excitement. His eyes sparkled like champagne, a star-white grin breaking over his face.  **“YOU LOOK SO _PRETTY,_ ROBBIE!” **  
  
 **“ARRRRGH!”**

...This was going to be a _long_ butterfly season. 


End file.
